


【48同城-雪裴2】春如旧·下

by Remember_Mo



Category: 48同城镇魂周年庆, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom, 朱白 - Fandom, 雪裴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Mo/pseuds/Remember_Mo





	【48同城-雪裴2】春如旧·下

BGM：《此生不换》-青鸟飞鱼  
　　  
◆CP预警：傅红雪×裴文德，本文为 48同城镇魂周年庆活动文。  
◆本章字数2w，阅读需谨慎。  
◆本文为雪裴篇目，下篇。  
　　  
　　  
　　【雪裴】《春如旧·下》

 

　　  
　　-“若是有来世，我们就做一对寻常夫妻……不要人妖殊途，也不要命数相离，好不好？”  
　　  
　　-“好。”  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　叁、东风恶，欢情薄，满城春色宫墙柳。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德被傅红雪先前的药材进补了这么久，底子到底好了不少，睡了一天也悠悠转醒，期间梦境纷乱，他就像是被卷进了什么秘境一般，耗心费神，纵然是昏迷不醒了一日，醒来也还是四肢乏力。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪前来的时候他刚醒了一炷香的时间，惊奇的发现视觉竟然彻底恢复，猜想约莫是山河锥身为圣器之于凡人的影响所致。  
　　  
　　  
　　初时重获光明，他心中欣喜非常，却又有些无所适从，本想第一时间告诉傅红雪这个好消息，但环顾四周却不见他的身影，还以为他有事离开，只好独自起身，为自己干渴的喉咙寻杯水喝，谁知刚刚费力地倒出一盏凉茶，他便迎上了匆匆回来的傅红雪。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你……”裴文德只觉得面上一阵疾风袭过，尚且来不及说得更多，就被傅红雪眉间悲戾惊了一下，愣神的功夫，玄衣少年已是大步踱至他的面前。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪果真是有一副好皮囊的，那双眼睛水润地印着裴文德的影子，实在无法不叫人心动。只是看他双目含泪，前缉妖司首领分明就感觉到心口处没来由地生出一阵钝痛，满是疼惜。  
　　  
　　  
　　也正因为如此，傅红雪粗暴地吻落下时，他未曾在第一时间推开。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪对情事真是一窍不通，再加上心头的火气泛滥，冒进得像个毫无章法的野兽，他啃着裴文德的唇，尝着嘴里漫开的血腥味儿，借着裴文德刚醒四肢无力之故，堂而皇之地箍着裴文德的腰，将冷血动物凶猛的兽性展露地淋漓尽致，让裴文德有一种自己几乎要被这蛇妖被吞噬殆尽的错觉。  
　　  
　　  
　　布帛破裂的声音让裴文德打了一个寒颤，他开始后知后觉地挣扎起来，只是虚弱的力道在傅红雪的钳制下毫无作用，他想狠狠咬住傅红雪的舌头，却到底是不忍心，挣扎间双脚突然悬空，傅红雪将他整个打横抱起，然后三两步走过去扔在了床上。  
　　  
　　  
　　他便疼得眼前一黑，鼻翼间透出潮湿的呼吸。傅红雪的身子随之压下，掠夺式和侵占欲爆棚的吻从下巴往脖颈上走，尖锐的牙磨着裴文德锁骨，印上几道透着血丝的痕迹，傅红雪除去那破碎的布料，冰凉的指尖甫一触上裴文德细腻的胸口，便激起一阵痛苦的喘息，混杂着恼怒的呻yin。  
　　  
　　  
　　腹下邪火乱窜，傅红雪几乎分不清自己究竟是由于嫉妒还是欲望才这么做。  
　　  
　　  
　　手上的动作不自觉轻了些，他张口含住裴文德的肩头，舌头旖旎地仔细舔舐过那块儿不大的皮肤，嗅到伤口的血腥，更像是着迷一般轻轻在纱布周围舔舐着，一只掌心游走过温热柔软的身躯，不由分说地要把膝盖卡进裴文德双腿之间。  
　　  
　　  
　　那舌头温暖湿热，在身上如此撩拨，主人又是自己心中颇有好感之人，裴文德清心寡欲的模样便迥然破碎，他分明感觉到自己是……  
　　  
　　  
　　只是此刻傅红雪的状态有异，他若一味顺从，只怕会助长他心中邪念，唯有及时制止。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德便猛然屈腿想要推开傅红雪，又见他眸中隐约现了重瞳模样，怕他走火入魔，心头更加慌乱，当下一个肘击杵在他的左肩，与此同时，哑声嘶吼道：“傅红雪！”  
　　  
　　  
　　这一下到底是把他的神智唤了回来。  
　　  
　　  
　　左肩的尖锐痛楚到算不得什么，傅红雪只是发狠一般盯着他，直到重瞳散去，露出原本黝黑的瞳仁，他看着满头大汗的裴文德，眸中凝着不可置信之色，又见昨夜里包扎好得伤口重新裂开，罪恶感和对自己的厌恶便油然而生。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我……对不起……”他喃语一声，双目四周红得似血，眸中蕴着潋滟水汽，一双眉紧蹙着，看着委屈不已，比之刚才更加痛苦，他彷徨地看着裴文德，似是不敢相信自己的所作所为，指尖颤抖着抚摸过那块纱布，竟是连解释都不知如何开口：“我……”  
　　  
　　  
　　怎会有人愿意疏远他，他何其惹人怜爱呢。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德定定看着这双眼，在心底轻声喟叹道。  
　　  
　　  
　　他只是看着他，爱意，痛苦，委屈，伤心，歉意，千言万语，都已经说得明明白白，于是他便狠不下心来责怪他。  
　　  
　　  
　　便是那双眼，含着泪，却始终固执地不愿落泪，及至忍无可忍，那滴苦涩之物才毫无预兆地落在他的眼尾，滚烫的温度，让裴文德也为之一颤。  
　　  
　　  
　　“醒了？”他不去理会左肩伤口，只看着傅红雪狼狈模样淡淡发问。  
　　  
　　  
　　“对不起……”傅红雪想要撑着身子站起来，却被裴文德用力反按了回去。  
　　  
　　  
　　不待他开口，裴文德的脸便又被放大，唇上覆上两瓣柔软触感，傅红雪整个人的动作便都僵在了原地。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德懂得确实多，便是在凡间冷情寡欲之人，却仿佛天生知道怎么挑逗人，怎么安抚人，这身体仿佛自动会通过亲密讨好心尖之人。滑腻的舌钻进口中，裴文德捧住傅红雪的脸，十根手指细腻地抚过他鬓角耳畔，鼻翼亲密地磨蹭纠缠，因着刚刚激吻还发烫肿胀的四瓣唇又难舍难分地纠缠在一处，津液顺着交合的嘴脸下淌，傅红雪不知何时转客为主，他天资聪颖，很快就能学着裴文德的样子回应，于是喘息声愈发粗重，裴文德从有限的视线里看着傅红雪闭着眼的面容，猛然发现一个吻便让他心头柔软至极，一瞬便明了自己怕不是早就动了心。  
　　  
　　  
　　待一吻过后，傅红雪尤是怔然，呆呆看着身下气喘吁吁的裴文德，前缉妖司首领此刻目色染上薄雾，尽数映着傅红雪的俊朗面容，唇色比先前更加艳丽，自是美得惊心动魄。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德略一抿唇，眸中难得显出几分强硬之色：“你若是想要我，自管来取，但……你需得守住自己，我不准你心神不定，被邪念支配，毁了你的千年心血！”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……”傅红雪不曾料到他会突然说出这么一番话来，仿佛一切委屈都有了宣泄口一般，只是眼泪已被他忍成了习惯，徒留眼眶外被染得血红，唯有含着晶莹看他。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德便又在他眼角亲了亲，柔声道：“记住没？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“文德……你可是，心悦我？”傅红雪不答，只是握住裴文德的手，温热干燥，果真是他贪恋的温度。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德看傅红雪呆愣模样，以为他惊诧于自己突如其来地诉衷情，一时还有些难为情，他垂眸避开傅红雪直勾勾的凝视，抽出傅红雪握着的那只手，尾指成勾，勾住傅红雪的小指，轻声道：“只愿君心似我心，定不负，相思意。”  
　　  
　　  
　　这场景似曾相识，裴文德不过刚刚说完，脑海中便猝不及防地响起另一个声音，眼前一花，傅红雪的面容模糊起来，他隐隐约约听见另一个人的声音，朗润声色情深意笃又自带雍容风度。  
　　  
　　  
　　“文德，朕心悦你，这两年朕不曾碰过别人，朝朝暮暮都只陪着你。你也喜欢朕，朕知道。留在我身边，一辈子陪着我，行不行？ ”  
　　  
　　  
　　头部突然一阵眩晕，四周模样仿佛扭曲一样看不真切，但裴文德却仍旧是不受控制的开了口，听见自己说：“好。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“文德……？”  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德抬手捂住自己的额头，那景象不过一晃而过，眨眼间就恢复如常，待他重新看清傅红雪的模样，虽然惊魂未定，却不愿惹得傅红雪担忧生疑，只压下那分心悸，佯装无事地勾唇道：“怎么？我已将心思坦白，你却应不应我？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……”傅红雪见他刚刚恍惚模样，分明是忆起过往前尘，一时心头酸涩更甚，只是看着裴文德，却无论如何也不愿放开这明知是镜花水月的承诺，于是只好轻轻一笑，一字一顿地将那句诗复述一遍，字字铿锵，字字深情：“只愿君心似我心，定不负，相思意。”  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德便握住他的手，弯起眼睛，一贯打趣道：“谁家的小相公，学得有模有样，叫人好生心动。”  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪被他逗得一时怔愣，耳侧不过一个眨眼的功夫就红得似乎滴血，到让裴文德惊奇，觉得有趣可爱，傅红雪窘迫非常，又不会辩驳，只好仓皇说一句“我去为你准备换药”而先行逃之夭夭。  
　　  
　　  
　　身后裴文德笑声便轰然响起，傅红雪脚步一顿，感觉脸上似乎也要烧起来，连忙跑到屏风后去寻纱布和药粉，权当自己不知道那人的顽劣心思。  
　　  
　　  
　　待握到药粉时，才惊觉刚刚那人是在逗他……却似乎是，头一个。  
　　  
　　  
　　于是心中的甜蜜此时才真正的浓烈起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　大抵情人之间多是温存黏腻，傅红雪一路默着静心诀为裴文德上好药，过程中裴文德便好整以暇地盯着他，等他收了手，愈发大方地盯着，两道目光似有实质一般。傅红雪鲜少被人这么盯着看，何况是裴文德带着笑意的凝视，四肢都僵硬的不知如何处置，不自在地轻轻垂下眸子，终究是比不过颇懂人情世故的老油条，先行开口认了输：“你看什么？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“看你。”裴文德答得丝毫不扭捏，换了个舒适些的姿势，略微歪了歪头，笑道：“我原先双目失明，只在头一回时匆匆瞥了你一眼，虽然没大看清，却也觉得你是顶好看的，只是没想到会这么好看，唔，先前落下了两个月，现在算是回本。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他说得一本正经，见把傅红雪弄得哑口无言，正要得意，却见傅红雪执过他的手，认认真真地放在自个儿的脸上，轻声道：“你喜欢，看多久都行。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……”嘶，真是条直肠子的蠢蛇！  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德不料自己的调笑被人这么珍而重之的回应，心跳声便如毫无章法的鼓点，当即脸上一热，手却是不受控制地去勾勒描摹傅红雪的五官了。  
　　  
　　  
　　这件事他一早就想做了，想仔细感受一下傅红雪刀削斧凿的好模样，只是始终没好意思开口。想来，怕是那时心里就动了些心思的。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪由着他的手指滑动，只是敛着眸子十分乖巧地看着裴文德，只把后者看得蹂躏欲大增，才咳嗽一声收拢心神，努力把话题引到正事上来：“咳。好了，我记下了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“你……这么久，你不问问我为什么会昏倒在山河锥旁边，或是，我的眼睛，为何突然能看见了？”  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪便睁开眼睛，定定看着裴文德，两唇轻轻一动：“有人袭击了你……你是一路退到了禁地。”  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德没想到他这么相信自己，准备好的解释竟然一句都没用上，不免有些尴尬，他轻轻点头，又饶有趣味地道：“你不怕我是自导自演，就为了博取你的信任？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我的信任没什么重要的，若是如此，你也不必等着我来救你了，况且，你左肩所受的蛇毒是我族中人所使，你恐怕没那么神通广大。”傅红雪答得不疾不徐，裴文德觉得这话十分的耳熟，仔细一想才回忆起这个句式和他头一遭在此处醒来所说一模一样，没成想傅红雪还是个记仇的，不免有些哭笑不得。  
　　  
　　  
　　“唔，你聪明，猜得八九不离十，只是当时我双目不能视物，固不知道他的面容，但行至山河锥处时他没有追来，你们是设了什么结界在外面？”既是确定了心意，裴文德说话便不由自主地亲昵了些，他自己毫无所觉，傅红雪却是敏锐地察觉到了这些变化，忍不住心间一暖。  
　　  
　　  
　　“蛇族族规：非族长长老护法者，不得出入禁地。我因在此修炼担任护法一职，所以才能出入自由……按理说，此处设有阵法，唯有修为达到一定程度者才能出入，还有我设在你门上的术法，竟然也被人破了……”傅红雪抿了抿唇，两条眉也纠结团蹙起来，他犹豫道：“许是为了你的血而来……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我的血？”裴文德一愣。  
　　  
　　  
　　“昨，昨日你身受重伤，我需要为你尽快除去蛇毒……又不知解药为何，只好以口将毒血吸出……不免尝到了些许，你的血，对妖类修炼多有益处，我是因为修行千年，吸收过天地精华，才能忍住，如果是其他只渡过小雷劫的妖类，就另当别论了……”傅红雪耳根子一红，想到昨天自己情急之下的举措，不自觉地咳嗽一声，尴尬地盯着眼前眨眨眼睛，连话都结巴起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德瞧在眼里，并不拆穿他，只轻轻一笑：“看来我的作用还不小，你可得看好些，小心他人觊觎。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我必定不会在让人伤你的。”傅红雪又认真道，那模样怎么憔怎么像信誓旦旦地跟人说“我会对你负责”一般可爱率直。  
　　  
　　  
　　“好。”裴文德心中看得关系又甜蜜，忍不住抿唇忍住笑意，应道：“我信你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　肆、角声寒，夜阑珊，怕人询问，咽泪装欢。  
　　  
　　  
　　话说景香二仙，自上次将裴文德和傅红雪送回蛇族后便自去逍遥，他们做神仙久了，对时间的流逝也概念模糊，直到扇骨被人掰断，感受到裴文德的召唤，这才发现竟然已过四个月有余。  
　　  
　　  
　　但待二仙缩地成寸来到召唤者面前时，才发现召唤他们的竟不是裴文德，而是傅红雪。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪不过是想试一试自己的想法能否成真，见两位上仙果真出现在面前，当即不再犹豫，跪在二仙面前。  
　　  
　　  
　　“傅红雪见过两位大仙。”  
　　  
　　  
　　公子景和真水无香本以为是裴文德有事相求，还当他寻到了山河锥，冷不丁被行了个大礼，还有些懵。  
　　  
　　  
　　“快起来，你这是做什么？”真水上前一步把他掺起来，急忙道：“你已经过了大雷劫。成了仙体，差个仙籍罢了，不消太久便是同僚，不用行此大礼。”  
　　  
　　  
　　奈何傅红雪便如同双腿灌了铅一般，怎么也不肯起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　公子景冷眼旁观，只觉得眼前情景十分眼熟，和那日昆仑来求倒是有些相像，他和傅红雪虽然交集不多，也够说一声老友，心中隐约猜到了他要做什么事，悠悠叹了口气：“你且起来，把话说清楚，再跪不迟。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“景？”真水见他一副了然神色，不知道他又想了些什么，又见傅红雪纹丝未动，仍旧在原地，心中似有所感，微微睁大了眼睛。  
　　  
　　  
　　“山河锥是四圣器之一，我知道他是来取山河锥上的魂魄的……也知道他是我的情劫，我只求，二位上仙莫要抹去我二人的记忆……如此，红雪死也甘愿。”他说话时目视前方，神色也波澜不惊，唯一双眸子里坚定万分，似有填海平山的信念，真水看得一惊，居然不知道该如何回答了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你可知，他是上古神祇昆仑君的一缕生魂，此番来世是为了寻自己的爱人，那圣器上附着的，是鬼王的魂魄，亦是昆仑的爱人。你对他动心，不仅仙途尽毁，也不会有结果，如果我和真水抽去你二人记忆，他归位，你也算渡得情劫，就能位列仙班。为了这段明知不可为的感情，你还要如此固执吗？”公子景收了以往那副模样，难得露出几分严峻神色，真水很少见他这般模样，心头不免也是一紧。  
　　  
　　  
　　“是。为他，千千万万遍。”傅红雪眸中荡起一层惊波，轻声道：“惟愿君心似我心，定不负，相思意……他是身不由己，我却不能负他。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“千年……我第一次见你，你尚在襁褓之中，是你母亲拼尽全力才让族人容下你；第二次见你，是你过小雷劫的时候，那时候你同我说你定能修得仙籍，堵住他们的悠悠众口；第三回是我将裴文德送来，数到这次，却是第四回了……”公子景把傅红雪从地上扶起，心中终究是觉得有些怅然悲伤：“为了一个明知没有结局的人，放弃千年的修行，和用九死一生换来的前途，值得吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“值得。”傅红雪答得毫不犹豫，他侧首对上公子景望过来的视线，喉结滚动一番，嘴角艰难地向上一提：“我一直不信所谓天命，自认能够逆天而行，修得仙籍，而今，我终于知道我为何仙缘微薄——”  
　　  
　　  
　　“原来我是为等着他，等他渡我，亦或葬我。”说罢，他笑了起来，只是那笑容苦涩万分，看得人心间难受：“可惜，我没有那个功德，没有资格被他渡。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……”公子景便沉默起来，良久，他才重重叹息一声：“我原想着，千年苦难你都忍得过来，心神之坚定应非常人所比，故而勘破情关也更容易些。岂料自古以来，情之一字，就是不知所起，却一往而深，直教人生死相许的东西，哪怕是你也逃不过……如今，竟不知道是不是我害了你了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“不……上仙言过了，他既要寻找山河锥，必定要和我遇上。只是时间早短，我还要感谢你，让我们早些遇见，避免虚度岁月，又助我过了大雷劫，此恩此情，实在无以为报！”傅红雪上前一步，诚心诚意地向公子景作了一揖。  
　　  
　　  
　　景香对视一眼，都觉得心中颇不是滋味儿。  
　　  
　　  
　　真水见公子景难得心生愧疚，眨了眨眼睛，连忙上前一步，捏了他的笛子引开他的注意力，又冲傅红雪问道：“这件事我答应你，只是你此番召唤我们应是还有别的要事？不然本不用这么早就诉明真心，可是和小裴遇到了什么棘手之事？”  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪心知事态紧急，也不再赘言，想起他和裴文德所处境遇，当下就直白地把事情交代起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　原是裴文德身为山圣转世，身体发肤无不好比上等灵丹妙药，于修为进增大益，蛇族内便有宵小之徒动了歪心思，又因为裴文德和圣器产生共鸣，山河锥上封印渐松，状况频出，便被冤枉成是同圣器有所勾连，要让裴文德以身献祭巩固封印。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我执意护着他，那些居心叵测的人便用我的命格说事，说我被文德迷惑走火入魔……应了自己易邪的天道……”傅红雪说到愤懑处，愈发心头火起，头一次对人性丑恶有了如此之深的体会。  
　　  
　　  
　　真水看了一眼公子景，只见他垂着眸子难得安静，不知道在想些什么，便用手间的笛子敲了一下他的肩头，在公子景回神望过来的视线里微一莞尔，扭头问傅红雪道：“你是要我们护他周全？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“不……此番前来，除为表明心迹，还另有要事……便是，恳请二位大仙助我一臂之力，以求我二人能有一方安稳天地……红雪知道不能耽搁他过久，时间不必过长，只要两年即可……”傅红雪抿了抿唇，对自己的要求十分没有把握，他知道这要求十分蛮不讲理，却也是实在不得已而为之了。  
　　  
　　  
　　也许，也有私心作祟……  
　　  
　　  
　　即使痴心如他也终究是贪心，想着自己的千年岁月，总能换来短暂的两年时光——哪怕是只有两年呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　“族人们势力广布，遍布天下……我只有恳求两位上仙了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　公子景并不说话，只是沉默地看着面前一脸恳切的傅红雪，他素来冷淡，情绪少的可怜，这还是头一遭如此情深意切，便是当初渡雷劫都是一身傲骨，如今，却是真正的来求他了。  
　　  
　　  
　　真水无香觉得此情此景似曾相识，他几乎是毫不费力得就记起了傅红雪之前的那个少年，竹马之谊少年将军，意气风发和情深似海，一并都给了裴文德，那人，唤作花无谢。  
　　  
　　  
　　大抵情到深处，人人都相似，一场相伴，哪怕是梦，也心甘情愿地做那扑火的飞蛾。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我帮你……但，只有一年时间。”公子景从袖中取出两颗莹润的珠子，夜明珠大小，嘱咐道：“这珠子叫做避息珠，是我多年前去龙王处吃酒被赠的礼物，有遮掩气息之能，有了它，便是我和真水也遍寻你不得。只是一年后你需得将他带来此处，他身上囚着鬼王魂魄，鬼气终日萦绕四周，肉体凡胎受不住此等侵蚀，拖不得太久，你可知？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……”傅红雪睁着眼，在原地呆了半晌，这才讷讷地接过公子景手中的避息珠，眸中痛苦之色一闪而过，他将避息珠攥得死紧，哑声问：“一年以后，他便归位，是吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“一年以后，昆仑君归位，世上再无裴文德，他虽消失，却也重生。”公子景认真答道。  
　　  
　　  
　　真水一直在旁听着，直至此刻心中方是一阵难言的压抑，他将目光落在傅红雪的脸上，却见他眼角晶莹一闪，一滴情泪便直直坠下，砸在地上。  
　　  
　　  
　　“好。傅红雪，拜谢二仙。”傅红雪后退一步，再向景香二人叩谢，抬头时已是归去。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　“文德，你可愿……放下那些所谓责任，就我们两个人，我们寻一处寻常地方，做一辈子的寻常眷侣……好不好？”  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪说话时仿佛十分没底，但字字恳切，声声深情。 裴文德只觉自己心跳如鼓，头一回生出了大逆不道的想法。  
　　  
　　  
　　他心知自己身负天命，命数有定，可蛇族内外虎视眈眈，唯有傅红雪，哪怕众叛亲离却也未曾松开他的手，以至于族中上下将他除名，这般深情，他怎能拒绝？可傅红雪是蛇妖，他又有无尽的寿命，也许……也许他们能赌一赌，求一个圆满呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德便用目光仔细勾勒这张瘦削容颜，极尽缠绻温柔，他握住傅红雪的手，点了头：“好，我们去一个没有纷扰的地方……过我们的生活。”他本是回应傅红雪情深，话一出口才惊觉自己竟然也是向往的，于是轻轻一顿，又添上了三个字：“一辈子。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他见傅红雪呆愣着，一双眼中略过几分不可置信，似是不敢相信他会答应的如此爽快，心头柔软更甚，只是看着他，微微地笑着。  
　　  
　　  
　　他本能的不愿错过他，不愿自己抱憾终身。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德还要说话，却听见一阵朦胧声响，恍恍惚惚地睁开眼睛，却见是傅红雪披星戴月归来，不由明了自己是日有所思夜有所梦，竟是做了个关于傅红雪的梦。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我吵醒你了？对不起，我该再将动作放轻些的……”傅红雪面带歉意，踏步走到窗前，将撑起身子的裴文德扶起，伸手抚上这张自己眷恋的面容，结结实实地将他抱了个满怀。  
　　  
　　  
　　他身上霜雪气正浓，裴文德被冰了一下，随即又无可奈何地笑起来，伸手回抱住他，摇摇头，万分乖巧：“刚刚梦到了你，甫一睁眼就等到了，果真是心有灵犀。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“梦到什么了？”傅红雪后退一些，看着裴文德的眼睛。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪的双眸天生一副桃花形状，因着性子冷淡，初看时不觉特殊，唯有含笑或是载了一腔情谊时，总惹得裴文德情难自禁的心动，不知是不是风雪过大的缘故，他眼睫上沾染了霜露，进了温暖的室内便化作缭绕的水汽，沾湿了修长睫毛，烛光下瞧着，倒像是含了泪一般动人。  
　　  
　　  
　　及至此刻，裴文德才惊觉他和傅红雪不过三日未见，便如此想念，相思犹如入骨的毒一般，根深蒂固。  
　　  
　　  
　　不过三日，已是三日。  
　　  
　　  
　　“中途遇见了长老他们，纠缠了一番，也就耽搁了……公子景给了我这个，可以助我们掩盖行踪。”傅红雪说着，低头从怀里掏出一对莹润珠子，触手生温，还泛着幽微的蓝色光芒：“此物唤作避息珠，随身携带隐匿气息，这样一来，族人便寻不到我们了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德凝视着一对珠子，举起一枚拾在掌心里，先是眨了眨眼睛，才道：“我爽了他的约，他竟然不恼……也是难得。你说这珠子有掩盖行踪的用途，那你若带上它，我如何寻你？”  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪见他喃语，不免想起同景香许下的一年之约，心中伤感非常，又见裴文德发问，连忙控制好自己的情绪，不动声色掩下那抹怆然，强颜欢笑道：“这对珠子是一副，是龙王化炼而成，分为雄珠和雌珠，彼此能够感应得到的。你手里那个，就是雌珠。”  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德仔细观察过两颗珠子，未曾发现有什么不同，心头便升起一股子不服输的劲儿来，不服气道：“原是如此……你且将雄珠拿来，这个给你，你带雌珠。”  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪一愣，一时没反应过来裴文德突如其来的赌气，目光略一偏移才瞧见他窘迫脸色，先是茫然眨了眨眼睛，随即忍俊不禁起来，喉间震出几声轻笑，惹得前缉妖司首领愈发恼怒。  
　　  
　　  
　　“不准笑！”  
　　  
　　  
　　“咳咳……雌雄之名不过是为了区分，若说实在有何不同，雌珠的作用还大些，除了感应雄珠外所作用者至多再多带一个小孩子。”傅红雪勉强忍住笑意，耐心解释道，在裴文德愕然目光中，略一勾起唇角，揶揄道：“你不要，便归我了？”  
　　  
　　  
　　知晓自己被摆了一道的裴文德一阵气闷，不免感慨傅红雪自初遇至今的半年内，委实从一条不谙世事的蛇妖变成了一条时不时便要算计他一番的坏蛇，便蓦地凑近了些，抵着他的鼻尖故意逞强道：“你是‘雌伏’者，自然要用雌珠，为夫也是为你着想。”  
　　  
　　  
　　千年造化的蛇妖听着眼前人特意在“为夫”二字上加重的语音，愈发有些哭笑不得，只是面上却不敢露出丝毫，只是定定看着裴文德被斑驳烛影衬得愈发昳丽红润的脸，转而擒住他双手，一个用力将挑衅的人压制在床板上，将一个轻吻烙在裴文德的唇上。  
　　  
　　  
　　“文德想要做夫君么？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德将他眼中笑意看得一清二楚，转眼便知道傅红雪是在逗他，也亏他装得跟什么似的。既然识破他的伎俩，就要挣脱腕上禁锢，谁料这坏蛇的力气如牛，任他如何也毫无反应，又被他的鼻息浇在颈侧，实在是痒得人心猿意马，只还是不服输地开了口：“……怎么，你要屈打成招么？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我如果要屈打成招，文德该当如何？”傅红雪便果真低下头来，张嘴衔住他颈侧的一小块儿皮肤舔舐吮吸，旖旎的暧昧水声在寂静的夜里分外惹耳，不过眨眼，裴首领的耳畔便红了起来，被烛光渲染得愈发艳丽诱人。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德从喉咙里溢出一声轻吟，却见傅红雪眸中失了调笑之色，已是变作幽暗的深潭，满满都是他自己的倒影。  
　　  
　　  
　　“文德……我……”傅红雪又凑近了些，撒娇一般用鼻尖轻蹭过他的脸颊，气息吐得极轻，他神色冷清，却如此迫切，调情也来得得心应手，果真是应了那句“蛇性本淫”的老话。  
　　  
　　  
　　只是应得让裴文德心神荡漾。  
　　  
　　  
　　 裴文德并不作答，只是轻轻阖上眸子，感受着脸上两道灼热视线，哑声道：“我说过，你要我，自来取就是，不必唔……”  
　　  
　　  
　　他话说到一半，傅红雪便已截住了他后续所言，唇舌一并欺压上来，将他要说的话全部都吞进口中。于是此番芙蓉帐暖，这蛇便缠着他，极尽痴态极尽缠绵，裴文德情到浓时，只觉得自己身心皆陷于傅红雪营造的欢愉和痛苦之中，仿佛在浪潮中的漂泊之人，唯有死死攀附着这条恼人又喜人的坏蛇。意识朦胧间，他感觉自己的发箍被人扯下，如瀑青丝尽数泻在肩头后背，又看见傅红雪也将长发散开，两缕发梢彼此纠缠融在一处，浓密地铺在整个床铺，那蛇的声音便响在耳畔，一遍一遍，像是许着什么诺似的痴妄执拗：  
　　  
　　  
　　“结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑……文德，我是真心喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　眼前的蛇自散发后便多了几分妖冶之美，真真是乱人心曲的妖物，裴文德口中呻yin阵阵，好容易才得了空，握着傅红雪执着发梢的手，应了他的喃语：  
　　  
　　  
　　“我知道，傻子……哼嗯……”  
　　  
　　  
　　这方是，心神魂归处，一并是他，也唯有他。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　伍、世情薄，人情恶，雨送黄昏花易落。  
　　  
　　  
　　我有一情郎，愿同梁上燕。旦暮何所念，岁岁常相见。  
　　  
　　  
　　一年时光，不论于裴文德还是傅红雪，不过弹指一挥间。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德是真的以为自己能和傅红雪携手至今生魂消之时。  
　　  
　　  
　　他已活了百年有余，浑浑噩噩度过不知几个春秋，除却那身上既定的命运，生命中再无其他乐趣。唯有遇见傅红雪后，方知世间种种，原有这般干净的存在。  
　　  
　　  
　　而傅红雪千年修炼，功德厚泽，怎么看他二人都该是阖乐美满。  
　　  
　　  
　　只是天不遂人愿。  
　　  
　　  
　　 “我不过幻化做你的模样，同族人们自导自演了一场好戏，傅红雪便着急中计，他果真是对你重视至极。”  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德见此人面孔，却是一个熟人——蛇族长老之一，马空群，亦是当初率先提议将裴文德献祭和傅红雪走火入魔的之人。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你们二人藏的好深，这一年来，蛇族上上下下动用了不少力量，山河锥也愈发难以控制，若非你前些日子被我派出的蛇卫咬伤，我怕是还是寻不到你们。”马空群悠然开口，看着眼前怒意勃发的裴文德，略微颔首，算是打过招呼：“一年未见，别来无恙，裴公子。当年你救下红雪，我族尚未感恩，你怎么就带着他潜逃了呢？这可有违君子之道。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“住口！凭你也配说君子之道？若我没有记错，阿雪当初被逐出蛇族，有大半是拜长老所赐，谈什么感恩不感恩。”裴文德冷笑一声，手中已是握上了背后的刀——这还是傅红雪依着他那模糊的记忆熬了三天三夜才锻制成的。  
　　  
　　  
　　“莫要着急，裴公子，我也只不过是形势所迫，当初无意发觉你的血对修为大有益处，本只想将你作为进补食入，如此便可修为大增，或许可以修得仙籍也说不定……只是你招惹了山河锥，动了我蛇族的镇族之宝，傅红雪又执意护着你，我没有办法，唯有出此下策，毕竟，山河锥是真的在你以后才出现异常不是么？”马空群满不在乎地笑笑，迎着裴文德错愕的眼神，坦然道：“当初放你一马，实在是我不该。竟未想到那之后傅红雪后来对你片刻不离，让我再无下手的机会，实在可惜。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“你是说，当初突然袭击我把我逼入禁地的……是……”裴文德快速检索记忆，不消片刻就想起他与傅红雪互明心迹那日，他当初行动不便，确实险些被人算计。  
　　  
　　  
　　“是我。”马空群略一点头，淡然道：“只是禁地内有结界，我若贸然进入，必定引得傅红雪和其他几位长老有所感知，不过令我惊讶的是，你却能通过结界……本以为能借此让他对你生疑，谁知他却是儿女情长的一个，反倒对你愈发贴心，呵。”说到此处，马空群冷笑一声，他躲开裴文德迅猛一击，扭头看了一眼身旁被劈开的木制桌凳，摇着头似乎十分叹惋：“我以为你们二人过着什么神仙日子，却原来是如此清贫的苦日子……你们是修行之人，本该不同于那些凡夫俗子，怎么也甘愿就此沦为红尘中人？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“长老好算计，若非长老费心，我们也不必如此。废话少说，傅红雪在哪儿！”裴文德见一击未成，心中又挂记着傅红雪，实在没有心情同他周璇，避息珠本该两相感应，可是直到昨日他都寻不到傅红雪，不知道这帮宵小把他弄到哪里去了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“自然是老地方，禁地。”马空群略一侧首，见裴文德已近狂暴边缘，让人痛恨地挑了挑眉，细细抖了抖自己肩上不存在的灰，笑道：“裴公子不愿为蛇族献祭，我们只好另寻它法，想来红雪修成仙体，身子同我们妖族怕是大为不同，用他的血来封印圣器，或许有用。裴公子以为如何？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“你敢！”裴文德大吼一声，手中长刀武得虎虎生风，森寒刀光转瞬间闪烁十几下，卷起落地沙尘向马空群袭去。  
　　  
　　  
　　他到底是前缉妖司首领，天生是妖族的克星，早年看家的本领虽说已经许久未用，却也在这一年里慢慢锻炼了回来，此番攻势迅猛杀伐，威力不容小觑。奈何马空群好歹身为蛇族一长老，论辈分还要虚长傅红雪一些，只是执念过深，始终堪不破大道，修为停滞不能成仙，即便如此，对上裴文德也不落入下风。  
　　  
　　  
　　他运掌相抵，又祭出当初险些要了裴文德性命的蛇毒，逼得裴文德连连败退，自己一转身跃上空中，笑得好不讨打：“裴公子还是过于沉不住气了些，有道是‘两国开战不斩来使’，我今日来不过是来传个话给你，三日后，我族在禁地等候裴公子大驾光临，否则，也只有委屈红雪，为我族献身了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“卑鄙小人……尽使些见不得人的勾当！”裴文德急火攻心，喉咙里顿时涌上一阵血腥，却强忍着死死压在喉间，只是以刀撑地缓缓起身，恶狠狠瞪着马空群。  
　　  
　　  
　　对方并不介意，只是摇摇头，叹口气道：“非也，他自幼生长于族中，受尽族人恩惠。倘若裴公子真的要自去逍遥，弃他于不顾，至多也算是回报恩德，魂归故里，修得一个圆满。只是可怜他一腔真情，悉数被人辜负，我真替他不值。唉。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“一派胡言！”裴文德欲要再击，马空群却已经不再同他赘言，在他眼前身形渐消，只留一句话回荡在原地。  
　　  
　　  
　　“多说无益，裴公子莫要忘记，三日之后，寅时三刻，你我禁地再会！”  
　　  
　　  
　　“无耻之徒！！！”裴文德踉跄一步，将刀掷在马空群所在之地，却只听得刀落在地上的清脆响声，他呆站在原地，几乎眨眼间就能想象出此刻傅红雪是被他们如何欺凌虐待。  
　　  
　　  
　　“阿雪……”心间锥扎一般疼痛，他拾起长刀，又细细抚摸过刀上傅红雪一笔一划亲手刻下的繁复花纹，喃声道：“你等我，我绝不弃你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　随后，他指尖蓝光一闪，整个人就此消失不见。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　陆、桃花落，闲池阁，山盟虽在，锦书难托。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪醒来时已经日上三竿，他不知自己昏迷了多久，只知道自己是被暗算了。  
　　  
　　  
　　关心则乱，他始终记着那一年之约，竟然忘了用避息珠感应，见裴文德同蛇族中人缠斗便中了计，实在是可笑又愚蠢。他试图感应裴文德身上的雌珠，却毫无反应——果然，他们已经搜过他的身，避息珠这种东西，自然不可能还留在他身上。  
　　  
　　  
　　面前石门发出一声机关开拓声，傅红雪从幽微的光线辨别出，来者正是那天暗算他的人，马空群。  
　　  
　　  
　　“醒了？你醒的果真及时，我虽然给了裴文德三日时间，但我猜，不过一日过半他就能抵达，今天正好是第二日，你说巧不巧？”马空群从逆光中走出，看着衣衫褴褛遍体鳞伤的昔日护法，眼神玩味。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你对他说了什么？”傅红雪喉咙里干涩难耐，张口便犹如利刃割过，蔓延着一股咸腥的铁锈味儿，声音哑得不行，仿若破败的木门发出的喑哑响声。他久不见光，被强光刺激，唯有先闭上双目，待适应了才缓缓睁开，身上各处布满咒术，左右两条手腕粗细的缚仙锁穿透肩胛骨束缚四肢，成片血迹自伤口淌下，微一动作便是穿骨之痛，浑身上下除了头部，不能挪动丝毫。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我只不过是说，倘若他要是不顾念你的死活，便杀了你献祭，他便急不可耐追着过来，此情此意当真是天地可鉴，委实让人为之动容。”  
　　  
　　  
　　马空群的风凉话说得不痛不痒，却实实在在让傅红雪为之动容，他知裴文德对他用心，却不知远比他想得更为深情，一时间连那一年之约都有些顾不得，只恨自己未能许他一个安稳生活。  
　　  
　　  
　　他二人尚在对谈，便有人通报裴文德已经突破重围前来，傅红雪蓦地抬起头，心神俱震，几乎不敢相信裴文德究竟是怎样做到如此之快就迅速赶到又攻破蛇族防线的。  
　　  
　　  
　　马空群也惊了一下，不动声色地瞥了一眼傅红雪，他“善解人意”地道：“论辈分你该喊我一声伯父，既然红雪见心上人的愿望如此强烈，我身为长辈，自然不会不满足你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　随即，他就吩咐将傅红雪一并带出洞门。  
　　  
　　  
　　只见洞门外，裴文德一身劲装染血，冠上白玉沾上斑驳血污，暗红色液体顺着他手中长刀在刀尖滴落，他负伤十几处，浑身上下都是大大小小的伤口，只是脚步仍旧坚定，眼神森然满怀戾气，脸上溅上无数血迹，乍一看竟仿佛是地狱的阿修罗临世。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪恍惚一阵，唇瓣轻轻翕动，似乎有些不敢相信裴文德竟为了他成了如此模样。  
　　  
　　  
　　视线于血迹纷飞间交汇，二人据是一番怔然，三日韶华，此间种种，只需一个眼神便道尽千言万语。  
　　  
　　  
　　“文德！！！”  
　　  
　　  
　　趁裴文德分神时机，一个蛇族之人便转到裴文德身后偷袭，巨大砍刀坠在他身上，浑身游走过一阵冰凉感觉，裴文德有片刻听不清傅红雪的声音，深而大的伤口淌出汩汩鲜血，引得在场妖族都隐隐有些疯狂的兆头。  
　　  
　　  
　　再看马空群，双目中已有了隐隐的重瞳模样，他压抑着嗜血冲动，还假模假样道：“好一出情人相会的感人戏码，真让马某羡艳不已，裴公子，你可是比约定的时间早到了一半不止呀？”  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德原本只听见傅红雪一声喊叫，心神忍不住溃散，他生生挨下这一刀，用力震开，翻身用长刀斩去那人手臂，又一刀捅进那人心脏，凶猛地拔刀将他踹开数十米，这才脱力地半跪在地上大口喘息，抹开眯了眼的血迹，他吃力地缓缓抬起头看着傅红雪，努力露出一抹笑容：“阿雪，我来了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　只肖五个字，说尽心中无限事。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪不由心头大拗。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德说完后又是一个干脆利落的回身斩，他胡乱抹去颊侧溅上的暗色血迹，冷淡道：“你要的是我，放了阿雪。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“当然，裴公子。这既是你我约定，我依然会守诺。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“你答应了他们什么？！”傅红雪只觉有什么不对，却见裴文德站在原地，而马空群则一步步向他走去，脑中闪过千百种念头，他不可置信地瞪大双眸，厉声吼道：“裴文德！我不准你擅自作出决定！”  
　　  
　　  
　　“如此，你情劫既渡，我也可向公子景交差……阿雪，我只是有些不甘心，原以为能应下你的一世长安……对不起……”裴文德苦涩地勾起嘴角，极尽温柔地冲状若癫狂的傅红雪一笑，转而看向马空群时，眸中又恢复了一片冷光：“我答应你的要求，但你先放了他。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我若放了他，你二人如若联手，我该当如何？”马空群倒是毫不介意他的态度，只是止住脚步笑了笑，摇头道：“裴公子，你未免也太天真了些。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……我怎能相信你这无信无义的小人？”裴文德紧握刀柄，时刻戒备着四周，众人见他刚刚杀神模样，都望而却步，拢成一个圈子，只敢时刻盯着他的一举一动，却始终不敢再上前了。  
　　  
　　  
　　马空群不慌不忙地变出一颗丹药，温和道：“那不如这样，你将这粒药丸吃下，我再放了他，这药丸无毒，却会消耗你的气血，你吞了他，身体自会被炼化，如何？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……裴文德！我不准你答应他！不准！你敢！！！”电光火石间，傅红雪终于明白裴文德是要用自己的命来换他的一命，连未来都已替他规划好，更加悲怒交织，双眸终于露出艳红光芒，声音仿佛蕴含动天之力：“你若是敢应他，我这辈子都不原谅你！”  
　　  
　　  
　　半妖半仙的妖族引开雷霆之怒，天空中风云变幻，平静了百年的蛇族禁地狂风大作，异象陡生。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德心间酸苦非常，他行走人世百年，所见所闻也千奇百怪，除却模糊的记忆，余下的最有色彩的便是同傅红雪相识的不到两年光阴，只是情深缘浅，他天命如此，同他有关联的都会命途多舛，哪怕变数者若傅红雪，也不能跳脱天意。不若早些放手，换他圆满。  
　　  
　　  
　　“无妨……待你成了仙，我，也就不重要了。”裴文德不再看傅红雪，转手接过那粒丹药。  
　　  
　　  
　　千钧一发之际，他只听得耳畔傅红雪一声凄厉喊叫，千年雷劫修成的妖族动了真怒，天空中凝聚出暗色漩涡。裴文德手中的药丸儿被卷走，原本囚禁傅红雪的石板就此列为数块儿碎石，一条赤练巨蟒拔地而起，发出振聋发聩的巨响，只见那赤练约摸十几人环抱粗细，直起身子时同洞内山河锥一般大小，它仰头大声嘶叫一声，低头将裴文德卷入身体最中央处，吐着鲜红的信子，用一双红瞳又惊又怒地盯着裴文德。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德便立刻就知道，这巨蟒是傅红雪。  
　　  
　　  
　　他是拼着筋脉尽毁的后果冲破马空群为他下的几十道咒术的。  
　　  
　　  
　　“这怎么可能……”马空群终于不再是那副游刃有余的模样，他一直自诩比傅红雪修炼时间长而妄自尊大，以为他们彼此不过是差了些机缘的多少，却不想到平日里傅红雪不过是甘于藏拙，隐藏了诸多实力！  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德便伸手去摸圈着自己的这条大蛇，果真是滑腻冰凉的触感，黑色和红色的花纹斑驳交织，好看得很，他只需看一眼就喜欢得紧。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你做了什么才冲破那些咒术？”他拥住这大蛇，问道。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪不答，照旧是仰天长嘶一声，巨大的蛇尾横扫过一大片欲要上前掳杀他二人的妖族，他小心护着裴文德，又用身体去撞那和山河锥几乎融为一体的山洞，肉体和山体相撞发出阵阵闷响，禁地内顿时地动山摇，无数尘沙碎石翻涌坠下，凄厉惨叫接连不断，山体轰塌，激起层层黄沙。  
　　  
　　  
　　“傅红雪，你疯了！！！你难道真要为了一个凡人，毁了亲手生你养你育你的全族吗！”马空群见事态失去控制，腾升到半空中，用尽力气大声吼道：“你要毁了山河锥不成！”  
　　  
　　  
　　巨蟒被山体震得后退几分，他冲人形状态的马空群张大嘴呼喊一声，蛇啸竟似龙吟，威力直冲九霄，裴文德不知道他要做什么，只得紧张地卯足力气大喊：“阿雪！我已经回来了！我没事了！你听得到我说话吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　只见这蛇扭头看了他一眼，不知是不是裴文德错觉，他看见傅红雪蛇瞳中幽微光芒一闪，仿佛带了几分不舍，然而不等他看清楚，下一刻，赤练巨蟒便以背相击，标有“禁地”二字的大山轰然开裂，露出顶端尖锐的山河锥。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德眼前一花，他被裹在傅红雪的身体里，只能听见无数巨响杂音，对外界发生什么一无所知，一派茫然，傅红雪整个身体在地面上翻腾起来，他听见利刃破开皮肉的声音，蓦然回首，却发现是傅红雪自行将腹部抵在山河锥上用力一划，心头血自顶端淌下逐渐覆盖整个冰蓝色晶体，将那上古圣物渲染成浅淡的红，山河锥先是暗沉下去，接着便荡起不详的血色，周身也泛起缭绕的黑雾。  
　　  
　　  
　　天地间倏忽风云变幻，雷电交加，不同于刚刚因傅红雪所生的异象，此刻乌云密布天地无光，自山河锥处腾升而出的黑雾径自在空中盘旋片刻，牵引起灭世般的天雷，众人只看那黑色雾气径直向傅红雪奔去。  
　　  
　　  
　　“遭了！”好容易算到傅红雪身处蛇族禁地正往过赶的公子景突然低声道，他抬眼望去，却见真水无香也正凝着眉严肃地看着他。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你也感应到了，是……”真水抿紧嘴唇，眼中满是担忧神色。  
　　  
　　  
　　“鬼王魂……！我们得快些！”公子景略一点头，和真水交欢了一个眼神，二人便不再赘言，加快自己的速度。  
　　  
　　  
　　这厢却是众人皆道傅红雪果真是天生的煞星，这不祥之物竟然都被他吸收了去！  
　　  
　　  
　　殊不知那黑雾的目的是裴文德左手上的手串，四道分魂相互吸引感应，迫切地想要合而为一，裴文德手上的念珠已经聚齐了三道，威力也是鬼王魂的四分之三，原先被念力和封印压制着尚可相安无事，而今在第四道生魂的唤醒下，终于是破开了那些念力和封印的束缚。  
　　  
　　  
　　顿时有无数记忆碎片侵入裴文德脑中，他眼前一片模糊虚幻，混乱不堪，嘶吼声被死死压制在喉咙里，鬼王四魂相聚，拼凑成个毫无意识的狂暴之徒，它四下寻找一番，本能地嵌进了自己最熟悉气息的地方。  
　　  
　　  
　　于是霎那间，身体内神力并鬼力胡乱流窜，两种相克的法力在他体内对峙着，裴文德几乎觉得自己的身体将要涨开，他的意识却被那鬼王魂掠夺，逐渐陷入黑暗。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪本以为帮助裴文德集齐鬼王魂魄可以保护他，却没料到鬼王生性杀伐嗜血，四道生魂尚未炼化没有意识，那过强的法力却足够撑爆裴文德的肉体凡胎。  
　　  
　　  
　　马空群阻挠未果，正要殊死一搏，却见原本身受重伤的裴文德自傅红雪的原型后腾升而起，悬于空中，他左手凝聚着一团浓密黑雾，整个人都变得鬼气森然，浑身上下缠绕着哪怕是远在百米外也可感受到的杀虐气息。众人恍惚间还以为自己看到了死神降临。  
　　  
　　  
　　马空群见势不妙，欲要逃走，裴文德却一个闪身到他面前，他脸上笑容不似昔日愤懑正直，右眼自眼角到鬓边蜿蜒出一道血色鬼纹，像极了鬼界的彼岸花，更添邪魅嗜血意味，让人不寒而栗。马空群眸色微颤，口中只吐出“你怎”二字便被裴文德长刀穿心而过，尤不敢相信得凝视裴文德这张面容，而裴文德则对他漠然而视，抽出长刀向地面飞奔而去。  
　　  
　　  
　　马空群失去力量坠在地上，五脏六腑登时移位，七窍渗出血迹，已经是死的不能再死，片刻后便化出了自己的原型，原是一条丑陋不堪的赖皮蛇。  
　　  
　　  
　　然而仅仅除去马空群还不算，裴文德手执长刀仍旧大杀四方，仿佛被血腥味儿激起了莫大的战意。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪眼见着裴文德神智尽失，恐他身为山神分身转世酿下大错，连忙化作人形冲了过去：“文德！”  
　　  
　　  
　　他原先早就已经受过重伤，又因为冲破禁制伤了筋脉，刚刚破山献心头血解封印更是伤上加伤，此刻化了人形，当真是浑身上下没有半分完好皮肉，脸色苍白如金纸，脚步踉跄着从后背用尽全力拥住执刀的裴文德，嘶声道：“文德，阿裴！是我，你的红雪，你的阿雪……你停下，别为了我犯错，好不好？”  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德便停了动作，侧首看着眼前伤痕累累的男人，目光中生出几分茫然神色，仍旧是裹在杀意和暴虐之下，他目光四下游弋一番，顺着傅红雪的话喃语一声：“……阿雪？”  
　　  
　　“对……阿雪，傅红雪……”傅红雪见他怔然，以为他回想起昔日种种，心中不免多了几分希冀，轻声哄道：“克制住，好吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德看着傅红雪，双目中满是乌黑一片，接着他露出个诡异笑容，似笑非笑地点点头：“好啊……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“好，那你……唔！”傅红雪还欲开口，只觉胸口一凉，接着是利刃穿透身躯的声音，他看着裴文德，并未低头，却已经知道了发生了什么。  
　　  
　　  
　　“阻我者死。”裴文德的声音波澜不惊，细听甚至毫无情绪可言。  
　　  
　　  
　　“不要！”  
　　  
　　  
　　真水和公子景先后降落在地上，正遇见面前傅红雪被伤的一幕，只见裴文德反手捏着手中的刀立于原处，刀刃尖端却是尽数没入傅红雪的腹部。  
　　  
　　  
　　只听“噗嗤”一声，裴文德毫不犹豫地将长刀抽出，大片血迹便顷刻间染湿他的衣袍，傅红雪始终定定看着裴文德，眼中毫无怨色，只是乘着说不清的怆然，浓稠鲜血不受控制地从他口中淌出，他两条眉轻轻一蹙，费力张口，却连呼吸都有些困难了。  
　　  
　　  
　　公子景道一声“糟糕”便立刻冲上去同被鬼王魂支配的裴文德缠斗在一处，真水连忙凑过去搀扶住快要摔倒的傅红雪，也顾不得自己身上全都沾上了鲜血，连声问道：“傅红雪，你怎么样！怎么伤这么重？！”  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪强撑着转过头，看到来者是景香二仙，终于放下了些心，他疼得身子颤抖，却仍旧是努力道：“我，释放了鬼王魂……却不想反而害了他……好在，你们来的，也算及时……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“你别说话了，先坐好，我为你疗伤！”真水见他身受重伤却还对裴文德念念不忘，不知该如何作答，只好打算先行稳定他的伤情再前去协助公子景。  
　　  
　　  
　　谁料傅红雪却缓缓摇头，苦笑道：“没用的……我先前毁了自身筋脉，又用心头血破了封印……刚刚那一刀，也算是穿心而过，神仙难救，你不必白费周折了……先去，救救文德……”  
　　  
　　  
　　真水眸色一震，伸手把过傅红雪的脉象，果真是灵力混乱非常，乱窜一气，随时阻塞爆裂的样子，他知傅红雪情深，却没想到会情深至此，脱口道：“你可知你已修成仙体，筋脉尽毁会要了你的命，重入轮回！”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我知道。但我必须这么做。上仙，我明白你心中仁慈，你救救文德……红雪求你了！”傅红雪脸色上血色全无，偏偏脸上领口身上无不是斑斑血迹，饶是如此，一双清亮的眼睛里具是恳切之意，令见者无不动容。真水无香别无他法，只好忍痛看了他一眼，为他施了一个治愈伤口的术法就抽身加入战局。  
　　  
　　  
　　原先的蛇族禁地死的死伤的伤，再加上逃得也差不多走了个干净。倒是为两大上仙和神鬼同一身的裴文德的战局提供了场地，原本裴文德和公子景双方本不分上下，待真水也加入战局后便发生了逆转，只见金蓝两道光芒和黑雾撞在一起，复又荡出层层余波，所经之处花草枯死，生机惨淡。裴文德被景香二仙一左一右桎梏住手臂，又同时被两道符印盖在额心，鬼王魂魄被逐渐牵引进早先昆仑山圣的手串之中，裴文德的神色亦从痛苦转为平淡，待到落地之时，他脸上鬼纹已褪，除却身上的血迹和手腕上的念珠黑气缭绕外，也已无甚大碍。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德意识回拢，先是茫然四顾，似乎不知道自己为何身处此地，又回想起自己本是被傅红雪护在身内，抬首间却对上了景香的视线，二仙默然的神色让他心头莫名一阵心悸，忍不住压低声音，询问道：“阿雪呢？”  
　　  
　　  
　　真水用扇子指了指远处奄奄一息的傅红雪。  
　　  
　　  
　　“……！”裴文德顺着他的手看过去，瞳孔忽然一阵收缩，只觉得有那么一时片刻他似乎忘记了如何呼吸，世界里静得可怕，没有一丝声响。他脸上的面部肌肉抽动两下，勉力深呼吸一口气，四肢僵硬地一步一步向傅红雪走去，不知废了多大力气才行到他面前，他将倚在山壁上的恋人扶起，用几乎不像是人发出来的一样的喑哑声音叫道：“阿雪？”  
　　  
　　  
　　刚刚被鬼王魂附身时的记忆纷至沓来，裴文德眼前傅红雪的模样变得愈发鲜红，他颤抖着手去抚摸那张瘦削的脸，仿佛呼吸困难一样剧烈咳嗽起来，咬紧牙关，一字一顿地嘶声发出几个无意义的音节，才艰难地开口：“是，是，……是我，是我伤了你……？！”  
　　  
　　  
　　“不是你……”傅红雪此刻意识已开始涣散，他努力看着裴文德，想好好再把他的容颜描摹一遍，用宽慰的神色看着他：“这是我的命……文德……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“是我错了……阿雪，我不该……我不该应了你，不该招惹你……我早该就明白自己生是孑孓的命格……你是修行千年的蛇妖，即将成为少有的上仙……你怎么会受伤？”裴文德不语无伦次地顺着，眸中眼泪直直掉下来砸在傅红雪的眼角，他像个手足无措的孩子一般慌乱，转过身近乎卑微地看着公子景和真水无香：“你们说过的，他离成仙只有一步了，你们是神仙，一定可以救他对不对？求求你们，救救他，我什么都可以听你们的……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我……”真水正要开口，却被公子景拉住了手，他侧首去看，却见公子景并未看他，只是缓缓摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　  
　　“不，不会的……你是不是怨我爽约？你救救他，我再也不敢了……”裴文德不相信地看着公子景，他瞪大眼睛，反复质问着：“你们不是仙吗？！为什么不能救他，为什么？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“文德……！咳咳……”傅红雪用力握住裴文德的手，忍着胸口处不断袭来的剧痛，安抚性地摇了摇头：“我自断经脉，又割破心脏，本就回天乏术，你不要……不要为难他们。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“事到如今，我终于，还是要离开你……我曾经不甘心，不甘心你有那么多的前尘纠葛，却还是抑制不住爱你…我现在，终于可以得偿所愿……你爱我，且记着我，不会忘记，如此，也不枉我一生……我明白为什么他们不后悔了，和你在一起，人间酸甜苦辣，爱恨贪痴祸惘灭赏，他们用那么久去知道的事，我一并都尝过……也学会了。”傅红雪弯起眼睛，指尖摩挲过裴文德的指尖，他止住裴文德的话头，抬起眼，好像回忆起什么似的，轻声开口，语气也多了几分鲜活：“记得你曾给我讲白娘子的故事……我问你结局，你没有告诉我，后来，我听到了结局……果真是人妖殊途。但幸好，我不是白蛇，你也不是许仙，你不曾负我，我也没有负你……只是贪心，总想做最让你难以忘怀的那个……”  
　　  
　　  
　　他越说口中鲜血就越多，裴文德看得心神俱裂，几次三番想要他别再开口，却被傅红雪一次又一次地制止，只好用力将他抱紧，一边用尽全力去听他的喃语，一边无声地将唇咬得死紧，由着触目惊心的血迹从嘴角流淌。  
　　  
　　  
　　“结发，为夫妻……恩爱，两不疑，我不该太贪心的。阿裴……来世，若是，你也能有来世，我们就做一对寻常夫妻，不要，人妖殊途，也不要……命数相离，好不好？”他说话的样子和刚刚阻拦被鬼王魂附身的裴文德一模一样，语气中尽是恳求向往，听得裴文德肝肠寸断，唯有拼命点头，殊不知他作为昆仑生魂转世本没有来世，这话只是傅红雪找他要的一个安慰。  
　　  
　　  
　　一个安慰，一场明知未存希冀的期望。  
　　  
　　  
　　傅红雪看着他，愣神了一下，随即，他缓缓勾起唇角，宛若得到糖果的孩童般笑得无比满足：“好……你应了，不许反悔……”  
　　  
　　  
　　他闭上眼睛，睫上一道晶莹便从眼尾滑落到鬓角，匿在一头青丝间，最后裴文德附耳去听，只听见傅红雪极轻极轻的呢喃声，终于像是阅尽千帆，不复少年心性——  
　　  
　　  
　　“真好，我虽无缘被你渡，却有幸被你葬……文德，我好想，再喝一杯你亲制的桃花酿……是真的很甜，很甜……”  
　　  
　　  
　　霎那间，千般苦痛将裴文德轰然淹没，视野所及之处只余下一片灰白，骨血冰凉万分，浑身似浸泡在雪水之中。他抚摸着傅红雪的长发跪坐在原地，双手毫无章法的落在傅红雪的身上，心口处恍若千根银针穿插而过，疼得他目不能视口不能言，只是抱着傅红雪不知所措，悲伤到极点，一口心头血“哇”地喷在身旁，他呆呆转回头，眼中印出傅红雪阖上的双目。  
　　  
　　  
　　“结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑……”裴文德失了魂魄一般喃语起来，期待傅红雪能够回应他一声，他把头埋进傅红雪的颈窝，克制地呼吸，却始终忍不住那叫颤抖的哭腔：“你说过……许我一世长安，傅红雪，你骗我……这是假的……你睁开眼睛，睁开眼睛看着我！”  
　　  
　　  
　　话至最后他已近癫狂，景香不得已上前稳住他，在他耳边厉声道：“他用性命换你安稳，却不是让你这么作践的！”  
　　  
　　  
　　真水看着他，又是生出心中酸涩之感，这般痴态癫狂，确实同记忆里的昆仑一般无二了。  
　　  
　　  
　　裴文德被压制住，四肢不能再动，目色怔怔然黏在傅红雪的身上，他仰头将眼泪逼回眼眶，像是突然失去生机的木偶：“让我再看看他……看看他。”  
　　  
　　  
　　景香不自觉地松了手，裴文德就上前半步，将傅红雪的上半身揽进怀里，指尖一遍遍梳理过他的高马尾，开始毫无目的的絮语起来：“我应该早些让你化原型给我瞧瞧的，黑色和红色，很像你……很威猛，好看极了……只是，只能看一次，可惜了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“你前阵子跟我说冬天到了，下了雪，就该看梅花了……说梅花也可以制酒，就是不如桃花酿的甜……你既然喜欢，等来年，等我们回家了……我再多做给你。”裴文德失笑一样，低头道，见泪水把傅红雪的脸染得晶莹，便抬手去擦，只是越擦越多，越擦越控制不住，最后索性只是抱着他，笑中带泪地跟他玩笑：“你说你一条蛇，又不是什么爱吃甜食的，怎么就偏爱偏甜的桃花酿呢……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“阿雪，你等等我，我们……就快要回家了。”他温柔地贴上傅红雪的脸颊，如同昔日傅红雪同他撒娇一般用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的颊侧，用情人间喃语的音量在傅红雪耳畔轻声说：“回家……我就陪你看梅花。”  
　　  
　　  
　　说罢，他轻轻闭上了眼睛，哀莫大于心死，心痛难当，疼到至极处，就这么安静地停了呼吸。  
　　  
　　  
　　身后景香看着，忽觉一阵风刮过，原是蛇族禁地中一颗不知何时栽下的桃树，在四季常温的禁地里居然避下了刚刚那场浩劫，硕大的花朵纷纷扬扬坠下，盖了傅红雪和裴文德一身。  
　　  
　　  
　　生死相许，大抵也算走过一生。他们二人，的确是至死也未曾辜负彼此的。  
　　  
　　  
　　只可惜，梅花或是桃花，终究是不能一起再看了。  
　　  
　　  
　　——【春如旧·下 完】——  
　　  
　　


End file.
